Computer users are generally able to customize the graphical user interfaces of computer applications. Additionally, many online applications, such as web-based email applications allow users to customize their interfaces or appearance of the online application with different colors, fonts, background images, line widths and the like. These customized appearances are sometimes referred to as skins. For example, with certain online applications, users may select one color from a menu of different colors to be applied to the appearance of their online application. Each time the user logs onto that application or website, the skin of that website appears with the color they have selected. The customized appearance remains the same as the content on the online application is changed and updated.